Deidad
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Porque siempre serás mi niño especial y yo tu dios protector... AU, Mpreg, Yaoi.


Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto y los pido prestados sin fines de lucro

Basado en el extra del manga _**Our Previous Existence**_de Mizukami Shin. En lo personal, el manga no me agradó nadita, pero el extra está hermoso, lo recomiendo mucho.

**Deidad**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La aldea de Konoha era un lugar tranquilo para vivir. Rodeada de montañas y llena de gente trabajadora. Sin embargo como en todo lugar no todos eran felices, pues las desgracias no escogían. La aldea, rodeada de montañas y cascadas era un lugar hermoso, por lo menos de día, pues de noche fácilmente te podías perder si salías de la zona habitada. Y en ese momento un pequeño niño rubio llamado Naruto caminaba por el bosque con lágrimas corriendo por sus regordetas mejillas, era huérfano y estaba cansado de estar solo y sin que nadie se preocupase por él, a sus escasos ocho años sentía que en Konoha no era ni amado, ni sería extrañado si se perdía o moría en lo profundo de ese bosque.

Naruto caminaba dando tumbos por lo irregular del suelo y por lo mismo cayó de bruces sin desear levantarse…

–¿Mamá, papá porque no me llevaron con ustedes? Los extraño… No quiero estar solito por favor…

Cerca de donde el pequeño rogaba por no estar solo, se encontraba un pequeño altar de un dios que yacía en ruinas. Las estatuas de felinos que custodiaban la entrada de este, reposaban tiradas llenas de limo…

Las lágrimas del rubito siguieron brotando a pesar de que este casi caía inconsciente o dormido esperando la muerte.

Una luz celestial iluminó el lugar y las estatuas cobraron vida formando a dos chico con orejas de gato que corrieron a ver al niño.

–¿Estará muerto?

–No seas tonto Lee, aun respira.

Los chicos gato se retiraron al ver que el dios al que servían se acercaba. La deidad se hincó y tocó el rostro del niño.

–Pobre pequeño…

–¿Señor Sasuke? –preguntó curioso el hombre-gato de cabello negro.

–Llevémoslo a su casa y cuidemos de él.

–Pero mi señor… –se negaba el chico de cabello rojo.

El dios llamado Sasuke se levantó y ordenó a Gaara –el pelirrojo– que cargara a Naruto y caminó de regreso al poblado buscando la casa del niño. Recorrieron el lugar y solo la astucia de los espíritus ayudantes sirvió para localizarla. El lugar era un pequeño cuarto de madera que estaba algo desvencijado y con pocos servicios, aunado al hecho de estar solo, frio y sin luz. Los tres visitantes entraron en el esperando a que el rubito despertara.

Los ayudantes de Sasuke miraron el lugar:

–Este lugar es muy frio.

–¡Algunas llamas mágicas de gato lo calentaran!

Lee apareció pequeñas llamas danzantes de fuego y Gaara revisó el lugar.

La humilde habitación se llenó de un mágico calor y entre sueños Naruto apreció este. El dios pelinegro tenía recostado sobre sus piernas al niño rubio quien no deseaba perder la sensación que lo abrigaba y se aferró a la fuente, sin embargo también deseaba conocerla y fue abriendo sus ojos azules. Pues dentro de su sueño notó…

_¿Manos suaves…? Se siente tan cálido ¿Mamá?_

–Parece que está despertando –comentó Gaara.

–¡Si, está despierto! –aseguró Lee gritando.

Naruto abrió los ojos y la imagen que lo recibió lo asustó de verdad… Un par de chico con orejas y cola de gato y llamas flotando alrededor no era un imagen normal, por lo que gritó asustado.

–¡¿Quién son ustedes?! ¡¿Tienen cola y orejas?! ¡Fantasmas! –terminó chillando el rubito.

–No tienes que temernos –decía un controlado Gaara.

Mientras Lee había reaccionado al grito de Naruto haciéndose para atrás y…

–¡Ah mi cola se está quemando!

Gaara veía como su amigo trataba de apagar su cola y luego con los dos más tranquilos miraron a Nauro y el pelirrojo lo enfrentó.

–No somos espíritus ordinarios –dijo Gaara.

–No debes ser grosero, somos los sirvientes de señor Sasuke la deidad…

–Gaara, Lee, alto. –detuvo con un ademan Sasuke, que hasta ese momento no había intervenido

–Pero señor Sasuke…

–Las personas de Konoha nos han olvidado, por eso este niño no nos conoce. –Luego se dirigió a Naruto y le dijo– Hemos estado tanto tiempo solos en ese altar abandonado y tú rogaste ante mí que creímos que nos necesitabas, sin embargo parece que no es así. No queríamos asustarte así que nos iremos

Naruto se sintió mal, pues lo que menos deseaba era poner triste al amable dios, por lo que al ver que los tres invitado avanzaban rumbo a la puerta corrió a detenerlos, mas no tuvo que hacerlo porque unos toques en ella hicieron que Sasuke abriera y ahí se encontró a un hombre mal encarado:

–¡Ya te dije que esto no es hospicio y que no te permito vivir sin que pagues…algo de…!

El hombre se detuvo, pues se quedó estupefacto ante la imagen de Sasuke. El de cabello negro con reflejos azules miró al hombre y con amabilidad preguntó

–¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarle? –preguntó la deidad de cabello negro.

–Yo… yo… dinero… yo… –tartamudeaba el tipo.

Escuchando desde dentro, Lee comprendió y tomando una hoja de árbol la trasformó en un fajo de billetes que entregó a Sasuke y este se los dio a un más que sonrojado hombre que entre disculpas se retiró sin dejar de ver al dios.

De pronto Naruto notó que no había prendido la bombilla y lo hizo, iluminando la estancia, así el par de chicos-gato recorrieron el pequeño lugar revisando todo y asustándose también con lo inventos modernos como el grifo de agua y la televisión. El niño de ojos azules se sentó muy sonrojado, notando que con la estancia iluminada podía apreciar mejor los rasgos de Sasuke y que este era sumamente atractivo. Sasuke sonrió un poco y lo llamó:

–Ven Naruto…

–Si… –obedeció el rubito.

–Hace mucho tiempo los aldeanos iban a mi templo a rogarme por muchas cosas, cosechas, salud y por sus niños, en esa época yo era feliz tratando de que todos tuviera lo necesario, mas con el tiempo ellos nos fueron olvidando y quedamos solos, por eso cuando tú llegaste cerca de nuestro hogar implorando ayuda, me sentí muy contento.

Naruto miró a los tres y sobre todo a Sasuke y se aferró a este.

–¡No se vayan, no me dejen solo! –sollozo agradecido.

Sasuke le abrazó, Gaara y Lee supieron que se quedarían con el niño.

El gruñido del estómago de Naruto interrumpió tan efusivo momento y los dos chicos gato sonrieron cómplices, informándoles a Sasuke:

–Saldremos un momento Señor Sasuke.

–Está bien.

Naruto miraba sonrojado a su salvador y este le sonrió amable.

–No te preocupes de ahora en adelante nosotros te cuidaremos.

–Si.

Poco tiempo después Gaara y Lee llegaban con algunas bolsas llenas de comestibles. El espíritu gato pelinegro le ofreció al rubio un tazón humeante:

–Mira, prueba esto te caerá muy bien en el estómago algo caliente.

Naruto tomó el tazón y lo palillos que le ofrecía Lee, probando el ramen que tenían este. Gaara sacó lo demás y los cuatro comieron abundantemente.

–¿Ustedes pueden aparecer dinero?

Lee miró al rubio y sonrió gatunamente.

–Podemos cambiar hojas en billetes, pero en poco tiempo se convertirá en hojas de nuevo.

El rubio se sorprendió, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia puesto que hojas o no, se podía comprar con ellas. Algunas gotas del caldo cayeron en las mejillas del rubito y Sasuke se acercó lamiéndolas, lo que ocasiono sobresalto a los dos sirvientes:

–¡Señor Sasuke no haga eso, perderá su veneración! ––exclamó Lee.

–¡Si usted toca a un humano será degradado!

Sasuke no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo, por lo que Gaara y Lee también lo dejaron pasar.

Naruto ya no sentía la soledad y le gustaba que Sasuke lo tratara con cariño y que Gaara y Lee fuesen tan divertidos. De ese modo llegó el lunes y muy temprano Naruto tomó su mochila y se dispuso a asistir a la escuela, al verlo Gaara preguntó.

–¿A dónde vas Naruto?

–A la escuela.

–¿Es cuela? ¿Es un lugar divertido? –preguntó Lee.

Sasuke no preguntó, más notó que el rubito no se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir a la escuela. El rubio salió con paso lento a la escuela y los tres invitados se preguntaron, cómo sería ese lugar.

Sasuke preocupado sacó un espejito adornado con figuras de gatos y lo colocó sobre un mueble y vio en él lo que sucedió con Naruto.

Estando en clase el rubio fue llamado por el profesor Mizuki y parado frente a toda la clase fue cuestionado acerca del dinero del almuerzo; como el niño de ojos azules no había pagado este, los demás compañeros se burlaron de él.

Luego en la clase de gimnasia todos se cambiaron el uniforme y como notaron que Naruto no lo sacaba, comenzaron de nuevo las burlas.

–¡Seguro que lo trae sucio!

–¡Si es que lo trae, como es huérfano!

–¡Si ni siquiera se baña el muy sucio!

Naruto no resistió y sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar dejando salir lágrimas de tristeza. La deidad gato no pudo soportar verlo de ese modo y fue a la escuela encontrando el rubio sentado en las gradas en lo que sus compañeros tomaban clase de gimnasia. Al llegar se acercó al rubito y le dio el uniforme…

–Lo lave, pero aún esta mojado.

Naruto miró con admiración a Sasuke y como este llegaba con el profesor Kakashi, que literalmente babeó al verlo.

–Naruto se siente mal, le duele un poco el estómago….

–¡No se preocupe entiendo! –agregó de inmediato el profesor.

Kakashi admiraba la belleza divina del recién llegado, pensando en que si sería el hermano o padre del rubito, ya podía estar presente en todas las juntas con los padres de familia.

–¿Puede quedarme a ver la clase?

–¡Por supuesto!

Sentado junto a Sasuke, Naruto ya no se sintió el niño rechazado por ser huérfano, si no importante porque todos sus compañeros miraban embelesados al dios.

El de cabello negro se quedó a esperar a Naruto y de regreso a la casa, el rubito le relató todo lo que aprendió en la escuela y Sasuke le puso mucha atención.

–¿Cómo es que supo lo que sucedía en la escuela?

–Oh, pues tengo un espejo especial en el que puedo ver si me necesitas.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Si.

Al llegar a su hogar, notaron un delicioso aroma que salía de esta y al entrar Lee los recibió con mandil puesto, seguido de Gaara que mostró orgulloso lo que el otro espíritu gato y él, habían hecho.

–¡Ramen casero! –mostro orgullos el pelinegro.

–Sí, nosotros lo cocinamos. –aportó Gaara.

Los cuatro comieron y Naruto reconoció que ese ramen era por encima, mejor que el comprado. Al terminar en lo que Gaara y Lee lavaban los trastes. Naruto fue al baño y preparó todo para bañarse, Sasuke entró con una tina llevando el uniforme del rubio y lo comenzó a lavar.

–No lo haga, usted es un dios y…

–Está bien, no me molesta.

–¿Señor Sasuke por que hace todo esto por mí?

Sasuke sonrió y dijo:

–Ven te levare la espalda.

–¡Pero si me toca se ensuciara! –exclamó preocupado el rubito.

–¿Cómo me voy a ensuciar? Si Naruto es puro, noble e inocente. Es mi niño especial…

El rubio de ojos azules ya no agregó más, pues deseaba creer en las palabras de Sasuke, sin embargo no se sentía tan inocente, pues pensaba que el dios era muy atractivo y que le gustaba que lo tocara.

…

De ese modo Naruto fue creciendo siempre protegido y acompañado por esos tres y con diecisiete años de edad, debía decidir si seguiría estudiando o trabajaría para ayudar a su familia. A Sasuke que lo seguía tratando como su niño especial, a Gaara y Lee que ya _trabajan honradamente_ desde que en primaria el dinero recolectado de los desayunos de Naruto se convirtió en hojas y este fue regañado, regresando ese día a los brazos de Sasuke a llorar desconsolado.

Los años y cuidados de esos tres dieron frutos y Naruto era un chico alto con músculos definidos y voz grave que no estaba interesado en nada más que ayudar a Sasuke. Con el tiempo el rubito supo que esos inocentes pensamientos hacia su protector, se fueron convirtiendo en algo mas profundo y nada casto y ahora con la adolescencia a flor de piel, Naruto miraba con ojos de amor a Sasuke y se sentía culpable por eso.

Por su parte el dios gato sentía que su niño estaba creciendo y dejándolos de lado, pues ya no los necesitaba como antes, por eso cada vez que el rubio salía usaba el espejo para vigilarlo, sin embargo este no reflejaba nada.

Una tarde el rubio salía del colegio y fue detenido por una de sus compañeras. La chica llamada Hinata le entregó una carta de confesión y el rubio la tomó, mas no era su intención aceptar los sentimientos ni de ella ni de nadie, pues su corazón era por completo del dios gato. Caminando rumbo a su casa, Gaara y Lee lo saludaron desde la construcción donde laboraban, pero el rubio apresuró el pasó, por vergüenza… vergüenza de ser aun mantenido por ellos.

Al arribar a su hogar, Sasuke ya lo esperaba y preguntó:

–¿Cómo te fue Naruto?

–¿Por qué preguntas? no ves todo en ese espejo. Ya no soy un niño que necesite que lo vigiles.

El rubio no deseaba responder tan grosero ni herir a nadie, pero sus sentimientos revueltos lo hacían actuar tratando de evitar que le gustara Sasuke. Entró corriendo a darse un baño y dentro de esas paredes se masturbó pensando en la perfecta hermosura de Sasuke.

Mientras el dios gato recogió la carta que había salido de la mochila del rubio leyéndola y se entristeció creyendo que pronto el rubio ya no los querría a su lado.

000

Naruto dormía en su futón en lo que Gaara revisaba las cuentas y Lee anotaba los pagos que debían hacer:

–Trabajar en el mundo humano es muy duro –se quejó Lee.

–Y apenas si nos alcanza para los gastos, debemos trabajar más para que Naruto siga estudiando. –terminó Gaara.

–Creo que iré al templo de la aldea del sonido a rogar por nuestras finanzas.

–Pero señor Sasuke… –se oponía Lee.

–Cómo se va a degradar pidiéndole ayuda a ese _Dios_*

–Debo hacer algo por Naruto.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué hace tanto por él, mi señor? –dijo Lee.

–Porque es mi niño especial el que nos hizo vivir de nuevo. Se está convirtiendo en un adulto y a lo mejor ya nos necesitara, pero debo ayudarlo aunque me abandone como los otro aldeanos.

Los espíritus gato se sintieron tristes al ver a su señor llorar, pero no podían intervenir. Lo que ninguno de los tres notaron fue que el rubio solo fingió dormir y escuchó todo lo que ellos dijeron.

000

Tres noche más tarde, en una noche fría Naruto se despertó sobresaltado y al mirar a los futones aledaños vio a los dos gatos espíritus enredados roncando y notó que Sasuke no estaba, se levantó vistiéndose, abrigándose, y salió corriendo.

000

Sasuke tuvo que olvidar todo su orgullo y subió por las escaleras del templo entrando en este y arrodillándose fue recibido por el dios. Orochimaru se abanicaba viendo al recién llegado con sonrisa viperina:

–El orgulloso Lord Sasuke, supe que tu templo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y me preocupe.

–Aprovechando tu amable aparición vengo a rogarte, pues la seguridad y salud de mi familia se está cayendo, y ruego porque mejores nuestras finanzas.

–Oh mi templo está a tu servicio y haré que el dinero te sobre, pero sabes que eso tiene un precio…

El dios gato Sasuke, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y como este venía acompañado del acercamiento de Orochimaru.

–El hermoso Lord Sasuke, tan perfecto y limpio…

Sasuke sintió el aliento del dios serpiente sobre la piel de su cuello y rogó porque eso pasara rápido.

–Lord Sasuke tu poder espiritual está débil, será por la corrupción de los humanos… Ta hare mío y solo por un poco de dinero…

El golpe de la puerta abriéndose y la luz de una lámpara apuntando a dónde las dos deidades se encontraban, detuvo todo:

–¡Sasuke!

Naruto llegó gritando y notó al dios serpiente abrazando al pelinegro antes de que desapareciera convertido en animal y saliera huyendo. El rubio llegó hasta Sasuke y lo abofeteó llenó de ira y temor de perderlo.

–¡¿Creías que iba a estar feliz de que te sacrificaras de este modo por mí?!

Naruto abrazó al dios rogando:

–¡No vendas tu cuerpo! ¡No necesito esa ayuda de ti!

Sasuke se entristeció preguntando:

–¿Naruto ya no necesitas ayuda de mí?

La pregunta salió como si el moreno supiera que esa era la señal de que rubio ya no lo querría a su lado:

–Ya no necito ayuda de ti, pero quiero otra cosa… quiero tocarte y… Sasuke ¿No te quedarás para siempre a mi lado por eso?

Cuestionó el rubio aferrando al dios quien respondió besando al chico. Naruto fue retirando la ropa del moreno, admirando la piel inmaculada de este…

…_Blanca como la luna que pasea en la oscuridad de la noche_…

Naruto besó el cuerpo de Sasuke y acarició el pene palpitante de este, luego se lo metió a la boca disfrutando el sabor dulce del cuerpo del dios. Con la boca ocupada por el falo de dios gato, Naruto usó sus manos para acariciar toda la piel a su alcance y sentir como Sasuke vibraba con sus toques. Dejando el delicioso miembro de la deidad, lo giró y degustó el orificio de este, preparándolo para la intrusión sin dejar de proporcionarle placer con las manos. Cuando fue le momento por años anhelado para el rubio al entrar en Sasuke y sentir como este se aferraba a su espalda y gemía su nombre sin pudor, creyó que ya estaba en el paraíso y tal vez… así era…

…

Cuatro años habían pasado y en un edificio relativamente grande con el anunció de "_**Ramen Delicias Caseras**_" Naruto colocaba un incienso en el altar dedicado a la deidad de dios gato y rezaba. Las empleadas lo veían embelesadas, pues era un atractivo hombre joven y rico:

–Mira, el jefe es muy religioso.

–Si, además de guapo.

Naruto trabajaba siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y por eso era muy querido y respetado por sus empleados, mas su momento predilecto era al salir de la oficina y llegar a su casa donde lo recibía….

–Bienvenido Naruto.

–Llegue Sasuke, mi amor.

Naruto entró y se sentó a comer con su familia.

–Necesitamos una casa más grande. –comentó feliz el rubio.

Sasuke le sonreía sosteniendo a dos niños en brazos para que comieran. Naruto tenía a dos más sentados en su regazo llamándolo papá y jalando su corbata, mientras Gaara y Lee jugaban con uno cada uno…

…_Después de todo, los gatos tienen muchos hijos…_

**Fin**

…

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que con esto aguanten otro poquito de Naruto y Sasuke siendo peques en _**Rinnegan**_.

_Fic_ adaptado para que sean gatos, pues el original son zorros, pero la parte del _Mpreg_ les puedo decir felizmente es real y por eso recomiendo ampliamente el extra del manga.

*Es un dios serpiente de menor grado que maneja el dinero. Orochimaru me agrada, pero como era una serpiente pues…


End file.
